Valentine
Without hesitation or even the slightest of second thoughts, she kissed him right on the lips with her eyes firmly closed. Marco blushed wildly and dropped the anonymous Valentine's card meant for Jackie-that thankfully had neither his or her name on it-but Star thought was for her (which it may have secretly been for all along as Marco had grown to like her a lot more than just a friend over the course of her staying with him) on the floor. His face was instantly and completely filled with a lush cherry red as he stared with wide eyes at Star whose mouth was almost now surgically attached to his own. He was slow to return her sudden gesture of affection, but eventually did as his eyes fluttered shut and he gently wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer in. The two embraced each other gently as the passionate moment dreaded on. The passionate moment that had made the two seem to forget that they were standing right outside the school; oblivious to the wild pack of fellow students that stared at them. Some had happy faces, others were stunned, shocked, sad, disgusted or, like Jackie, had a I so called it face. Additionally, the soft pink Saturday sky above seemed to gleam down on them, satisfied about the scene it currently witnessed. Eventually, after about seven minutes, the two calmly pushed away from each other, but still protectively held each other in their arms. Marco slowly nodded. "Okay." He said, still recovering. His newfound girlfriend just smiled brightly at him and his reaction and with those electric blue eyes that he couldn't look away from, giddy as always. The two had absolutely no clue what to say to each other. They could hear cheering voices of their audience, most of them being their friends, but ignored them. "Okay." Star also said, also nodding. She couldn't look away from those pudgy brown eyes of his. She'd never realised how cute and adorable he looked. "Do you uh...wanna be my uh..." He began, struggling to find the perfect word for this situation. "Valentine?" He finally settled on, squinting up. "Mmm hmm." She eagerly answered, hugging him tightly and compressing the side of her head into his chest. He hugged her back, resting his head on the top of her's, but not too much! The two closed their eyes once more. "Awwww." The crowd circling in around them commented. God it was like a sitcom and the two main characters had just got together in a relationship after being continuously shipped in fanart and fanfictions by the fans. "Oooooh, finalmente, él tiene una novia y es la que yo quería." They heard Mrs. Diaz comment from the passenger side window of the Diaz's car. Marco's parents had been there behind them the whole time. They'd seen everything. "That was your mom." Whispered Star. She kept smiling as if nothing was wrong, but that drive home was going to be awkwards as hell. And the two still lived under the same roof. "I know...Just ignore her and she'll go away." Marco added. He had identical concerns flowing through his brain. "Why'd you want her to go away?" Star asked, changing the subject. "Because I do not want this to end, ever...mi preciosa estrellita." He answered, smiling more. Star had no idea what that meant, but didn't give a damn. She just hugged him tighter. Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Romance